Arrogant Stance and False Bravado Hidden Scars
by lentiashe
Summary: "What if Green keep a journal/composition about his feelings? What if all those pretentiousness was just a mere front to a fragile soul? What if behind all the "Badassness" he claim he is, a person seeking warmth and comfort lies hidden? Wattpad Link: story/138952309-arrogant-stance-and-false-bravado-hidden-scars PS: This is mine too. Multiple sites upload.
1. Author's Note

Hello someone over there... So if by chance you will encounter this fanfic then I hope you'll have a good time reading it and it would be worthwhile.

This is gonna be a BxB/boyxboy/yaoi fanfic so all of those homophobic/narrow-minded people could fuck-off. I don't want to deal with your shit. And I will not appreciate you commenting about my work with your biased opinions.

Once again WELCOME to all readers. This story is a tribute to the Originalshipping and also to Green Oak. This is also inspired by a ton of other "Red x Green" fanfics over the internet. I'll specially mention these works because they are all a worthwhile read (This is my current top 3):

1\. Guardians of Legend by CuoreFiamma - Wattpad

2\. While you were away by msOdds - AO3

3\. Invinsible by Marvech98 - Fanfiction

So that's that. I hope you guys will enjoy it.

PS. This is my first work so "constructive criticism" is highly appreciated.


	2. Entry 01 - The Fall

NOTES:

 **"BOLD"** \- spoken words

 _"ITALIC"_ \- words in mind/thoughts

* * *

The crowd went wild when the last pokemon fainted. They screamed and cheered for the winner, the new league champion.

 **"No way, this can't be real. It is absolutely impossible for me to lose."** murmured a young brunette with a spiky hair to himself, as if trying to convince his own mind that all that happened is just a cruel nightmare.

Yet reality proved to be merciless. The nightmare he had seen is not a dream. No matter what he do, it won't disappear.

 **"NO! That can't be! You beat me at my best! After all that work to become the League Champ? My reign is over already? It's not fair!"** he shouted.

The spiky-haired teen took a deep breath. As if accepting the cruel reality that had been slapped to his face.

 **"Why? Why did I lose? I never made any mistakes raising my Pokémon... Darn it! You're the new Pokémon League Champion! Although I don't like to admit it..."** he grudgingly stated.

His rival just stared at him, haughtily at that. His red eyes seem to mock him and say that "You lose. I win. It was satisfying defeating you with my own hands." . He don't know how much of that imagined sentence is true.

The doors of the champion room opened and a person in a laboratory coat came in. Of course, the renowned Professor Oak always came late. He is not surprised at all.

 **"Green, I came because you called ..."** Prof. Oak started. Then, he take in the state of the room and came into a conclusion.

 **"Red! So, you've won! Sincerely, congratulations! You're the new Pokémon League Champion! You've grown up so much since you first left to work on the Pokédex. Red, you have come of age! "** congratulated the professor.

Then he turned to Green.

 **"Green... I'm disappointed in you. I came when I heard you'd beaten the Elite Four. But, when I got here, you had already lost! Green, do you understand why you lost? You have forgotten to treat your Pokémon with love and trust. Without them, you will never become a Champion!"**

After berating him, he turned back to Red.

 **"Red. You understand that your victory was not just your own doing. The bond you share with your Pokémon is marvelous. Red! Come with me!"**

Green was obviously not happy and mustered all his hatred in his glare. His rival, Red, was shocked when he saw those eyes but wasn't able to put a word for the professor started to lead him to the Hall of Fame. He just watched as Green started to run away, his back looking very lonely and fragile.

* * *

 _"The nerve of that old geezer! How dare he proclaim all those stuff! He didn't know anything yet he spoke as if he knows everything."_ Green thought as he walk through the Pokemon League.

After having his pokemon healed, he started walking out of the building and got mobbed by the reporters.

 **"What can you say about your defeat?"**

 **"How do you feel after losing?"**

 **"What can you say about your opponent?"**

 **"According to sources you and your opponent came from the same town. Is Mr. Red your childhood friend?"**

And all those pests pester him with a ton of question, he never answered any. But the reporters immediately left him when the door opened and Red walk out. He took the chance to get away when they are busy questioning, interrogating he thought, the New League Champion Red.

He released Pidgeot and fled away from the scene.

After a while he reached Pallet Town and entered his house. He came face-to-face with Daisy.

 **"How was it?"** Daisy asked.

 **"I lost. He came after I lost to Red."** Green stated, tears already forming in his eyes.

 **"Its okay. You've done a good job."** Daisy comforts. Even though she hadn't been there she could deduce what had happened from those few words.

 _"Granpa berated him after his defeat and compared him to Red, again."_ she thought to herself.

Losing their parents from a young age means that Daisy practically raised Green by herself. Though Prof. Oak provided them with shelter, food and necessities, they come second after research. The professor frequently spend his time in the laboratory than bonding with his grandchildren. Daisy had become as close to a parent to Green and that is why she could read him like an open book.

Daisy knew that despite all the pretentiousness and arrogance that Green show on the outside, he is just a child seeking warmth, attention and love. And coincidentally Red happened to receive those from the professor. That is why Green always want to prove that he is better than Red because he want their grandfather to look his way and praise him.

 **"I'll go to my room don't disturb me please."** Green stated.

This is the sign that Green want to sulk and Daisy will give him time to collect himself. Green then gave his pokeballs to his sister for her to take care of them.

 **"Okay. I'll take care of them will you have some private time."** she replied. She then suddenly hugged Green.

 **"Don't worry the time will come when you'll stand on the spotlight and no one would be able to steal it from you. Remember how a seemingly useless magikarp turns into a gyarados. They may think nothing of you today but time will come that you will shine brighter than the sun."** she gently comforts her younger brother.

 **"Yeah, hopefully."** Green weakly replied back.

Daisy released him and Green slowly climbed up the stairs to get into his room.

After entering his room, locking the door and tossing his bag somewhere. Green flopped to the bed face first.

At first he is only shaking then come all the bottled up emotions. All the frustrations, disappointment and sadness crashed into him. Letting his tears fall silently as he screamed without voice.

Green don't want anybody to know about him crying. Daisy is the exemption, she somehow knows whenever he cried or want to cry. He don't want anyone to think that Green fucking Oak is a crybaby.

After crying for some time. He finally felt that he could go on again. Looking at the window he noticed that it is already sunset. The skies painted in array of oranges and red. Red.

He walked to his bag and took out a notebook. He then sat on his desk and began writing.

* * *

Sunset, Pallet Town

 **Lost Again**

Even though I did my very best

Even if I stood out among the rest

All my hard work and everything I gained

All disappeared because I lost again

I spent the night and day to get strong

Yet been berated that what I did is wrong

Every single thing I suffered in pain

Matters not for I lost again

All I want is your recognition

I did what will capture your attention

Yet all i receive is disappointment and disdain

Winning doesn't matter, I'll surely lost again .

-Viridian

* * *

After finishing the entry, Green sighed and look at the darkening sky wondering if his life will took a better turn in the future

After finishing the entry, Green sighed and look at the darkening sky wondering if his life will took a better turn in the future.

**V**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry no pics here. To see them go here: story/138952309-arrogant-stance-and-false-bravado-hidden-scars

The poem is my own composition. Please refrain from plagiarizing it. It is rude to me, the creator.


	3. Entry 02 - Start Anew

Bright rays of the rising sun greeted Green when he woke up.

 **"Somehow the world keeps fucking turning even when I'm feeling like shit."** he silently mumbled.

Green admits that he wasn't feeling good. Not when your dreams are arm's reach away and yet never truly able to obtain it. He felt that he was fucked hard at night and waking up lethargic, even though he didn't experience any sex yet.

 **"To think that I(ore), the mighty Green Oak, is a fucking virgin. And somehow I came to thought of how I would feel after a rough night of fucking."** he whispered to himself.

His reverie is suddenly cut by Daisy.

 **"Green, wake up and eat breakfast. Its unhealthy if one especially after the ordeal you experienced."** Daisy shouted from downstairs.

 **"Yeah,yeah. Coming."** Green shouted back.

* * *

Red is feeling like a jerk.

It was a shocking revelation when he saw his rival, Green Oak, glaring him with hatred so tangible while having tears at the corner of his eyes.

Red felt that he was a villain comparable to Team Rocket. The Green who is the epitome of self-confidence run away with his back gently shaking. That sight was a rude awakening for Red. He realized that Green was also human.

 _"Green normally just sneer away any taunt or defeat, yet he was almost crying after the Championship Battle. He didn't even say his usual goodbye. He just run away without looking back. Professor's words really hurt him a lot."_ Red contemplated.

Red is currently in the Champion's Room at the Indigo League.

He look through the window in the direction of Pallet Town.

 _"Green I'm sorry. I didn't know how important for you to be a champion. I ripped your dreams apart because of my selfishness to prove that I'm better than you. Maybe all you just want is for Prof. Oak to be proud of you for a change. I'm really sorry for taking his attention. Its just that his the father figure that I never really had. But I still forgot that you lost both of your parents and sometimes think that you deserved it. I'm really sorry Green."_ Red apologized without saying anything, knowing well that no one really heard or receive the apology.

He was miles away from Pallet Town and Green is nowhere near. Heck, no one would know his apologizing because he didn't said anything.

A voice broke Red from his silent soliloquy.

 **"What are you staring outside for, Champion? Missed your hometown?"** Lance the Dragon trainer asked.

Red just nodded to his words letting misunderstandings stay as misunderstandings.

No one would care anyway, especially if it is about Green Oak.

Red still remembered how Lance and other trainers say that it is a good thing that Green had vacated the Champion seat quickly. It will shame Kanto if the Champion is someone as uncouth as Green. Green for them is just a growlithe with all bark and no bite, forgetting the fact that Green wiped the floor with them in his ascension as the Champion.

Green Oak is better than any evaluation given about him. He smashed Red several times in Pokemon Battles. He was always ahead of Red in their journey. The first to beat the the gyms, the first to arrive at the Indigo League, the first to beat the Elite 4 and the first to become the Champion of Kanto. Green had been just as good as Red.

 **"You want to go home? You could. No challengers will come yet since there is no Gym Leader to hand out the Earth Badge. And since the official duties of the champion hadn't been turned over yet you are basically free till then."** Lance said.

Red nodded and began to walk out of the room, determined to get home as soon as possible and apologized to Green.

* * *

While having breakfast Daisy asked Green about his plans.

 **"So, what will you do now Green?"** she started.

 **"I'm planning to get out from Kanto for a while. Maybe go to Sinnoh or Hoenn to cool-off or sort-out my feelings."** Green answered.

 **"When will you go?"** she inquired.

 **"Today, after breakfast. I don't think I can face Gramps without losing control."** Green stated.

 **"Then I'll pack you something to eat. Be careful out there Green."** Daisy said.

 **"Thanks, sis."** Green replied.

After eating breakfast, Green headed back into his room and packed his things.

Going downstairs he met Daisy at the doorway giving him his lunch.

 **"Don't forget to contact me okay?"** Daisy said as she hugged his little brother.

 **"I'll call you when I get there. Stay safe while I'm away."** Green replied as he released Pidgeot to fly to Vermillion City.

 **"Bye sis."** Green shouted as Pidgeot flew towards their destination.

* * *

Red flew on Charizard's back to Pallet Town. He reached his destination around three in the afternoon.

He go to his house first to greet his mother. After all, its been a while since he last saw her and he is feeling guilty about it.

Red knocked on the door and a woman in her thirties opened the door.

 **"Red! You've come home! So, how is the journey my champion?"** Red's Mom, Delia asked as she led Red inside the house.

Happy that her son return Delia cooked his favorite food for dinner. Yet she notice that Red didn't share her excitement. Knowing his son there should be a problem that is currently bugging him and even though he tries to hide it it can't be hidden in a parent's eye.

 **"Something's bothering you. What is it Red?"** Delia inquired.

 **"It's Green."** Red replied, voice hoarse from misuse.

Well contrary to what everyone assumed, which is "Red cannot talk". Red can speak yet chooses not to. Red is a selective mute, if you give it a term. He only talk to people he trust or he is comfortable with.

 **"What is about Green?"** Delia questioned for clarification.

 **"Think I may had hurt him."** Red answered back.

 **"So what would you want to do?"** Delia asked again.

 **"I wanna apologized but I don't know how. I made him cry."** Red confessed.

Delia was shocked by what he learned from his son. From here understanding, Green Oak would rather kill himself than let someone see him cry. This piece of information reveals that what had happened between the two is something big and she could understand her son's doubt in getting Green's forgiveness.

" **Why don't you try to say sorry and apologize for what you did?"** Delia advised

 **"Scared."** Red replied.

 **"Well the problem won't fix itself if you don't take the first step."** Delia encouraged.

Red nodded and went to apologize to Green.

Delia smiled while looking at his son walk towards the Oak's house.

* * *

Red knocked on the door and Daisy opened it.

Daisy was not surprised to see Red. She knew the reason he had come.

 **"Green?" i** nquired Red.

 **"He had left Kanto this morning. I don't know yet where he will go. Sorry, if I had known you would've come, I would not let him go yet."** Daisy honestly replied with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

 **"It's okay. Thanks for telling me Daisy."** Red weakly said back and started walking back to his house.

Daisy watched the dejected back of Red as he walk and imagined the times when both Red and Green were happy.

* * *

Green silently watch the waves as it gently rapped the hull of the boat. Listening to the call of pokemon that are in the sea or accompanying their vessel, Green could feel the embrace of nature.

Watching Kanto grow smaller and smaller, Green decided to write something in his journal about this moment.

* * *

Morning, Going to Sinnoh, Sea

 **A New Start**

A new region out there for me

A new beginning, a new journey

Watching the home I'll leave behind

Releasing myself from all the binds

The ocean, the gateway to my destination

Sings a song as a welcoming action

To me who is willing start anew

It offers a sneak peek, a preview

I will build my name again

My reputation, I will regain

I'll shine brighter than sun

An amazing tale waiting to be spun

All who threw me shall regret

I'll just flaunt what they won't get

The title I shall display

"The one who got away"

-Viridian

* * *

Satisfied with my latest creation, Green watched Kanto as it slowly vanish.

 _"To all idiots on that region, I'll show them what it means to be Green Oak. I'll be back and they will fawn over me when that happened. They shall beg me for my presence and I will lord over them. You think you've win but when I return I'll pay you back several fold."_ Green chuckled to himself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry no pics here. To see them go here: story/138952309-arrogant-stance-and-false-bravado-hidden-scars

The poem is my own composition. Please refrain from plagiarizing it. It is rude to me, the creator.


	4. Entry 03 - Rediscover

**GREEN'S POV**

Reaching Sinnoh is a surreal experience. The view of a new region coming closer and closer makes me feel that I am making a step forward. To where? I'm not sure but it sure will be good.

* * *

Upon reaching the port in . The first thing I did is secure lodging. I'm still a little tired from travelling so I choose to rest first.  
I started to recount all my experience in Kanto and by sheer coincidence the music played touched a sore spot in my heart. I was planning to turn it off but decided against it. Instead I searched what song it is since I was only able to listen on the last part of it, the last chorus I think. After a while I found the song and played it.

link:  watch?v=dgUW8WkBJvQ

 **"Well, fuck! Why do this thing describes my life so much!"** I blurted out.

Then I suddenly remembered about Daisy.

 **"Oh right! I need to contact Daisy."**

I was about to give her a call when I remembered that the geezer will most likely at the house at the moment having dinner, so I decided against it.

 **"I'll just send out a letter first thing in the morning."**

I was going to start writing the letter when my stomach growled.

 _"Better grab some food first."_ I thought

After eating, I feel absolutely wonderful. I finished writing the letter addressed to Daisy and added a postcard I brought from the pier. Well, its not really a postcard but its a picture that shows the legendary pokemon known in this region, so it will do.

Looking at the desk, I got a lot of paper left.

 _"Should I send out other letters? But, to whom?"_ I contemplate.

I decided to send some.

 **"Let's see. The tomboy(Misty) who owns a gym. The thief(Leaf) who always snatched my food. A warning to the nerd(Bill) who is courting my sister. None for my Gramps. One to our lovely neighbor(Delia), but none for that idiot(Red). So, four more."** I counted.

I always got a soft spot for Delia. Several times, I almost called her mom. She's just so caring and benevolent. So even if I hate Red, never could bring those feelings when talking to her. Heck, I always reassure her that the idiot is going fine and all. I even watched over that idiot myself because she asked me to. Never could really disappoint her. And even if I fail, she always comforts me and I don't want her to worry.

After all those things gad been done, I go to the bed and sleep.

 **"Going to send those letter first thing in the morning."** I reminded myself.

* * *

After waking up, styling myself so I look striking as usual and grabbing some breakfast. I headed to the postal service to mail the letters.

I roamed around Canalave City a bit. I discovered the gym while roaming around the city and contemplated whether I'll try beating the Sinnoh League or not.

But being unprepared is not good, so I decided to head to the library first since I heard that Canalave City had one.

* * *

The library has a diverse collection of reading materials. From myths to newspapers to research papers, the library had a book about it.

Honestly, I'm amazed by the vast collection of the library. The only library in Kanto that could rival it is in Pewter University but that one is tad a little smaller than this.

I started reading the book titles of the books in the nearest bookshelf. I thought that it would be better to search the books that I would read by topic.

 **"Okay, I need to know more about the Sinnoh League; the myth about the region; the pokemon connected about those myths; prominent people like Prof. Rowan. "** I enumerated.

Reading through the books that I borrowed, I realized that: one, the mythology of the region mainly deals with how our dimension was created, though I knew about Dialga and Palkia not about the specifics; and two, that geezer(Prof. Oak) had a laboratory near Eterna City.

 **"So I can't stay here for long, huh?"**

 **"Beating the Sinnoh League won't be happening soon, but hell I won't enjoy what the region would offer to the amazing me."**

Thus, after researching at the library I decided to just roam the region. Beating the Sinnoh League will happen some other time because I don't want that fucking old geezer to know my whereabouts and challenging the League will surely reveal my location.

I also settled on avoiding Prof. Rowan in Sandgem Town since there is a 90% chance that he will tell his colleagues which included that geezer that he saw the fabulous me. And shit will surely happen. That old man(Prof. Oak) will surely rant about responsibility and all he can think about ME and my FLAWS.

After those points were determined, I set my destination and the route I will take.

 **"First stop will be Lake Verity near Twinleaf Town. But before I'll reach the lake, I'll need to go through Sandgem Town so better be discreet when passing that place to not divulge my location."**

 **"Lake Verity is said to be inhabited by a legendary pokemon. Mesprit, one of the lake guardians, the bringer of emotion."**

I only noticed that it is only sunset when I finished drafting my plans. Looking at the darkening skies, I remembered about the two islands that can be accessed with some boats here in Canalave. The Full Moon Island which have a shrine of Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. And New Moon Island which is said to be haunted by Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon.

Recalling those two pokemon, the Lunar duo, I reminded about dreams, hope and nightmares. With those topics as inspiration, I took out my journal and started to write a new entry.

* * *

Sunset, Canalave City

 **Dreams and Nightmares**

A common saying that you always hear

One about hopes and belief we adhere

As people quote, "Dreams do come true."

Yet forgetting that nightmares are dreams too.

My dream is for me to be accepted

My biggest fear is to be rejected

But the world is cruel and never was fair

For the reality that I experience is the nightmare.

Your acceptance and praise had always been my greatest wish

Yet your description of me is someone arrogant and foolish

Destroying the dreams, since childhood I kept

Forcing the nightmare for me to accept.

Was it too much to ask for one good ending?

Was it too much too ask for your understanding?

For here I am, wallowing in despair

As you have cast me into a nightmare.

To someone who is in the light

Please help me survive the night.

-Viridian

* * *

I didn't really noticed that I was crying till I felt something lick my wet cheeks.

 **"Eevee."** I started.

 **+"Eeeevvve"+**

 **"Thanks for being with me even if I'm a jerk."**

 **+"Eevvveee"+**

Thank Arceus that the library is wide so no one is currently near me. That was not good for my public image.

 **"The library is now closing. Please collect your things and clean your tables. I repeat. The library is now closing. Please collect your things and clean your tables."** a notice sounded from the speakers notifying all people visiting the library.

With that as my signal, I wipe my tears away and put my things back to my bag. Then proceeded to go out with Eevee perched on my shoulder.

**V**

* * *

 **A/N:**

So that is that. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for understanding my circumstances Hopefully I can update this coming Sunday.

Author's Note would be always found after the chapters.

 **+" "+** means a pokemon is talking.

Thanks for your comments and for the support.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any pictures used.

Note: Please message me if you want to use any of the poems in the story. Those are made by yours truly.


End file.
